The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic devices for use in various mobile electronic products. As these goals are achieved, the density of power consumption of components within the microelectronic devices has increased, which, in turn, increases the average junction temperature of the microelectronic device. If the temperature of the microelectronic device becomes too high, the integrated circuits within the microelectronic device may be damaged or destroyed. Thus, heat dissipation devices are used to remove heat from the microelectronic devices in a microelectronic package. In example, at least one microelectronic device may be mounted to a substrate and the heat dissipation device may be attached to the substrate and extend over the microelectronic device(s) to form the microelectronic package. The distance between the microelectronic device(s) and the heat dissipation device is known as the bondline thickness, and a thermal interface material is generally disposed between the microelectronic device(s) and the heat dissipation device to form thermal contact therebetween. In general, the thinnest bondline thicknesses maximize heat removal. However, multiple microelectronic devices being thermally managed by a single heat dissipation device may create various issues.
One issue is with increased heterogeneous integration of microelectronic devices, such as memory, transceivers, FPGA, and the like, higher communication is required, which is driving up the edge power densities and, thus, increases the heat generated, which also creates high thermal stress zones.
Another issue is high thermal degradation due to the increased thermal interface material stress which is, in turn, driven by high microelectronic package warpage.
A further issue with multiple microelectronic devices is that it is not generally predicable upon which microelectronic device the heat dissipation device will bottom out. This coupled with the variability in the direct device attach process may cause deformation of the microelectronic package also leading to unpredictable bondlines. This may lead to unpredictable thermal performance and may also lead to degradation of the thermal interface material.
Still a further issue is that multiple microelectronic devices can cause increased device-to-package center offsets causing device tilt that can lead to sealant delamination and microelectronic device cracking, as will be understood to those skilled in the art.
Thus, there is a need to develop heat dissipation device configurations to address the various issues with regard to multiple microelectronic devices.